Signal processors typically require multiple filters to process data in numerous ways. For example, a finite impulse response (FIR) filter implements a discrete convolution between a series of input samples and predetermined coefficients. Large processing systems often need to perform a plurality of simultaneous convolutions. Previous techniques used to implement multiple filter functions have been implemented with either software or hardware or a combination of both. Others have duplicated analogous circuitry to implement a plurality of filters. In integrated circuit technology, this technique is both size and cost inefficient. In particular, control functions are increased proportionately to allow each filter to operate independently. Therefore, a plurality of sense amplifiers, address decoders, additional pointers and additional control circuitry are typically required to coordinate a multi-filtering function. As a result, the size of the associated circuitry may be prohibitive for many applications. In contrast, software implementations typically have the disadvantage of being much slower and operating less efficiently.